Quick-response (QR) codes are commonly used to supplement advertising and other informational content. QR codes represent website addresses, and so when a user of a device having a camera obtains an image of a QR code, the device may determine the encoded website address and direct a web browser to that address. While QR codes are useful for providing supplemental information in this way, their full potential has yet to be realized.